


threeway laundry duty

by paukyu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paukyu/pseuds/paukyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ur supposed to to laundry but u had a threesome instead. so dirty :(</p>
            </blockquote>





	threeway laundry duty

**Author's Note:**

> This got deleted in my dA account (yoomir) and im a rebellious piece of shit so i uploaded it here. It has a part one but its my dA account and too lazy to upload it here lmao

Events from your prior laundry chores were left unforgotten. You were kept awake at night, thinking about how sensually Eren's lips moulded on yours, how he lavished the flesh on your neck, how breathtaking it would have felt if you were not interrupted. A boisterous animal, that's what he is.

So how you ended up like _this_ , was beyond you. How another sinful rendezvous between you and your so called rival had started. How you were subjected to the same punishment, or chore, rather. How he kept you hanging, edging for the burning touches of the tips of his fingers on your skin.

The wooden wall behind your back was cold, you were pinned, as his chest pressed on yours. His lips were hot-tempered and impatient as they latched on the flesh of your collarbones, barbaric enough to wound, to leave a stinging sensation. A sharp gasp flew out of your parted lips as he lapped on your flesh, finding an old mark he had left in your prior session. He smirked against your neck, hot breath ghosting. Red and purple painted your skin, it was as if he was an artist, and you were his canvas, and he painted you however he wished to.

Profane hands found themselves onto the zipper of your trousers, fiddling and playing with it. He rubbed you through the irksome fabric, starting out slow and gentle, and then forceful and unforgiving. Pink, kiss swollen lips flew open, wailing out his name, once, twice.

"Eren, god! Fucking—! Wipe that—" You paused, rubbing your knees together, yearning oh so peevishly for his fingers. He chuckled, a low grumble ripping from his throat and ringing in your ears. His fingers fastened themselves on your core, sending a feverish sensation to run along your spine. "—shit eating grin off your face."

The zipper of your unnecessary trousers wafted open and his hands darted in, going past layers of fabric he yearned to be off. His chapped lips siphoned on the skin of your neck, trailing wet kisses from your throat, to your jaw. The pace of his digits fluctuated, as he inserted a finger. His name once again fluttered from your mouth, he, however, wedged his eager lips onto yours, muffling your booming moans of pleasure.

Faint footsteps emanated from behind the door, making Eren, in his lusty haze, pull away, creating a thin line of saliva that connects the two of you, and softly curse under his breath. Yet another one of your trysts, interrupted.

You lifted your head to look at him, heavily panting. "Tch, why'd you stop?" You asked, amidst your euphoric blur.

"Someone's coming, (F/N)." He slowly said against your lips.

The laundry room door creaked open, and the foot steps came louder as it drew nearer. Eren still had you pinned on the wall, and refused to let go of you.

"I swear to fucking god, Kirschtein, what the bloody hell is your problem?!" He demanded, needing not to turn around to know who had barged in.

A deep, raspy chuckle wrested from the copper blond male's throat, making you gulp in anticipation, suspense, rather. Your heat grew even more soaked, with his finger fastened on your core still.

"I'm not here to interrupt, Jaeger, I'm here to join you.

A disgruntled, surprised growl escaped Eren as Jean lifted you from the wall and filled the space, making you sandwiched between him and the turquoise eyed boy, your back bore on the sculpted chest of Jean, and your front on Eren's. A deep crimson painted your face in realisation on what was currently happening or rather, on what is about to happen. Eren is a tight-arsed, greedy man who detests sharing in any form, and so, in your current position, a part of you wanted to stop this before they start bickering, and another wanted you to let this slip.

Your long cord of thoughts snapped when Eren spoke, a wicked grin sprawled on his tan face. "If you think I fall short, then you're wrong. (F/N) will be screaming my name." He chuckled, that deep, husky, sexy chuckle of his, lifting his fingers to his mouth, tasting your moisture.

Jean smiled, his nose and lips buried in your (H/C) hair. "We'll see about that."

Two pairs of lips landed on your skin, one on the crook of your neck, and one on the shell of your ear. Eren was violent, attacking the supple canopy of flesh, bruising your seemingly delicate complexion. The hands of the male behind you travelled on your hips to your waist, teasingly, softly raking his nails on the skin beneath your clothes. They found themselves at your open zipper, enticing you, making you hold onto the edge. You bucked your hips at his touch, discontented with only his lingering touches, you needed more, desired, ached his carnal tendencies.

"Tch," he clicked his tongue. "Impatient, are we?" He murmured, stifling breath ghosting on your ear. A steep, breathless gasp ripped from your oesophagus as he drove two fingers at once, thumb brushing on your sensitive, bundle of nerves. It did not help, his sacrilegious fingers, from concealing your audible moans. You bit on your lower lip, hefty enough to draw blood, as Eren (you almost forgot he was there, goddammit Jean) bit on your jaw. He licked your lips, at the oozing blood, like a leech.

Jean's digits doubled its speed, causing you to throw your head back and windedly groan out his name. "Jean, y-you moronic cretin!" Eren smirked at your remark, he was, indeed, a moronic cretin, although, at the same time, he detested that the name that escaped your perfect lips was not his, it irked him. And so his mouth constrained yours, disabling them from saying a name that did not belong to him.

Permission did not fall under him, as he forced your lips open, and lodged his thirsty tongue. With Jean's fingers and Eren's mouth, you were a puddle of euphoric bliss. It was not long until they wanted to hear, see, feel, taste more of you. They coveted much, much more.

"S-shit..." A faint curse fled you. You're almost there, the cord in your stomach coiling so tightly, it's going to break, but it did not, as Jean's fingers disappeared from you, completely. Eren pulled away, leaving you with your lips agape, a thin line of saliva running to the edge of your chin. As the amber eyed man's fingers vanished from your nether, they found themselves at the corner of your mouth, urging you to take them in.

You obliged, without second thoughts, hungry lips hugged his wet fingers. The images of you in this state, made the two boys, more or less, well, hard. You can rather feel their growing rods, throbbing in their place.

The aching, hot hands of Eren travelled on your shirt, feeling the brim of your bra through the cloth, quickly sliding your uniform jacket off of your shoulders. With the help of Jean, they unbuckled each and every one of your belts, off your body, off theirs. Their palms danced beneath your clothes, leaving a tingling heat to lick your body. Eren lifted your top above your head, off, and tossing it in an unknown corner of the room, while Jean mended to your trousers, pulling them down and with a little help from you, completely off. You were left with only your underwear, and they stopped to admire your form.

Flushed pink cheeks, buckled knees, you were the very image of pleasure, every drop of sweat falling from your forehead, every inhale and exhale you made, every bat of eyelash you made, everything just seemed, so, _hot._

Their otherwise clothed bodies pressed on yours anew, and began giving your body more attention, more attention than before. You did not notice Jean settling himself on the nearby bench, sitting you close him, and Eren following. Your back still pressed on Jean's chest and abs, and you could feel the contour of his muscles, bulging out of his clothes. Your front was attacked by Eren, hungrily ravishing every centimetre.

You could see Eren (and feel Jean) shifting to remove their clothing, and left themselves with their underwear, feeling yourself get even redder, you didn't think it was possible.

"God, I want to fuck you so hard right now." Eren whispered, against your ear. The sound of his voice ran a cold chill down your spine, sending sparks of lust and want. The fabric that made your bra fell down your body as Jean unclasped them, your breasts resting in his hands. He kneaded them, pinching the pert buds.

Meanwhile, Eren muttered dirty nothings in your ear, brashly massaging your dripping folds through your panties. You were limp, with your arms around his neck, clinging on for dear life. It overwhelmed you, the two pairs of hands, four sets of fingers, the overflowing enjoyment, so much that you were rendered helpless, writhing under their hot touches and wet lips. Their names came flying out of your mouth, urging them, begging them to stop the unneeded, irksome teasing.

In the midst of the sensual gratification, Eren decided he needed more, impatient, eager, on pins and needles, more. He hauled you to him, toppling you, and so you were on your elbows and knees, giving Jean a wonderful view of your ass. And as a man, Jean was more than happy to oblige the task given to him, he already knew what he has to do. He curled his finger on the strings of your panties, taking his time, removing them as torturingly slow as possible. "Je-an... ahh." You whined, growing exasperated. He slid them off, letting the the unwanted fabric drop onto the floor.

Eren lead you to the growing bulge tenting his pants, he gave you a small 'please' and oh boy how you did not want to refuse, and Jean's ghosting breath on your bare core was prodding you to. Your hands fell on the garter of his boxers, kissing the skin directly above it. His muscles clenched when your fevered lips touched his aching body, whispering your name like silent, sincere prayer.

A warm feeling exploded in your nether, as Jean ran his tongue up and down your core, the vibrations tingling you. While he kept himself busy, you eased Eren of his underwear, revealing him to you, hard as a rock, stiff as a stick and impressive. Vengeance, this is what it's about, he teased you mercilessly, you will agonisingly torture him, put him off the edge, make him _beg_ for you to stop, make him _break._ Kissing the tip of his member, you oohed and aahed against him, the friction between your core and Jean's mouth distracting you from your task. Eren grabbed a fistful of your hair and pleaded, just pleaded, for you to take him, he wanted it so bad it hurts. Your perfect lips wrapped around the top of his length, puckering them; you flicked your tongue up and down, before slowly, carefully, taking him completely, pumping your hand on places your mouth cannot reach.

The back of your throat forged a soft vibration from the actions of Jean, making you moan out with Eren in your mouth. He threw his head back, cursing, your name coming out as a half shout. You began to bob your head, staring out slow and painful (sexually painful i should clear that up, not physically lol) then picking up speed. His curses became louder, breaths grew heavier, and moans more frequent. And before you could finish, he holds your face and drew you away from his member, and towards his face, kissing your lips. A trail of saliva ran from the corner of your lips to the tip of your chin, your eyebrows arched helplessly and so did your back.

A faint blush tinted your cheeks, nose and ears as you remembered Jean, he sat there with his length in his hand, getting off to your lewd actions. The look of guilt washed your face as you saw him in his situation, while a smug expression fell on Eren's.

"Funny, if Jaeger's got you moaning, I'll make you _howl._ " He sat you up as he said those words, and scooted close to you, and Eren followed suit. You were once again sandwiched in between them, their throbbing, pulsing members poking on your back and front side respectively.

"Where you're ready." Eren's tone was surprisingly gentle.

You nodded as a signal for them to continue, but in all honesty, you were scared. You were a virgin after all, this is your first time, and the overwhelming fact that you have to endure two of them, frightened you. You heard it was painful, and you can't help but to believe.

The two males must have noticed your anxiety, and so they kissed you, Jean kissed you on top of your head and Eren kissed the tip of your nose. "Hey (F/N), it's alright. We can stop here of you want."

(H/C) bangs swayed as you shook your head. _It's okay,_ you reassured yourself. And so they took this as a prompt for them go on.

"Very well." You heard from behind.

Jean and Eren did not waste a second. They unsheated themselves inside of you, earning a half shout, and giving you a moment to regain yourself. They remain stationary, unmoving for a moment before you uttered. "Move." Dominant and authoritative. Their enlarged members were pulled out the moment after, only to be pushed back in again. They thrusted in and out with pelvis bruising force as you threw your head back, resting it on Jean's shoulder, while your arms wrapped around Eren's neck as if you were going to fall. The skin to skin contact between the three of you made your head spin, charging your body with both extreme pain, and immense pleasure.

The room was filled with the sound of slapping skin, and the floor beneath you began to creak. Your moans mixed with theirs, a string of incoherent sentences and a mouthful of mentions of your name (aswell as theirs). Undeniably loud you three were, sensually calling out your denomination.

"Dammit... s-shi— I'm s-so close..." Eren manged to say, tongue rolling in his mouth.

Your fingernails dug under the skin of his nape and shoulders, making him hiss from the toxic mixture of pain and pleasure. You were like wine, with every sip they took of you, they became drunk and the need to take more of you ate them.

With a scream of both their names, their hips arched into you, as both their egress opened, pulling out immediately and spewing their seed on your body. For one, jaded moment, you sat there tired, exhausted.

"We should get in trouble again next time." You were surprised to hear Jean break the silence, and you were about to say something to counter it, but it seems Eren already did for you.

"We?" Eren chuckled mockingly, antagonising the other boy. "If you meant (F/N) and I, then yes. You aren't supposed to be here in the first place, horseface."

"Huh? I just thought of (F/N), because you can't possibly suffice the pleasure she deserves, dickbrick."

"This again, huh? Well news flash—"

"Fuck you guys, who said I'm going to do this again with you two? Psh, you guys are lousy and rubbish. Let me out of this next time, so you two can fuck each other instead." You said, untangling yourself in them, walking over to your discarded clothes in every corner of the room. "Shadis is going to have our heads, we didn't even do the laundry."

The two boys just sat there, confused and bewildered. You were more concerned for the laundry than the prior events? Wow.


End file.
